Granted Call
by Eleria-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'Granted Switch'- After getting their bodies back, Lance left, and Yellow returned to her normal life. Red is trying hard to win Yellow's heart again, but everything won't turn out as expected in the end... Yellow-centric! COMPLETE!
1. Different Paths

**Granted**** Call**

After blaming himself for the incident with Clifford, Lance finally set on a new goal for himself – to restore the Viridian Forest. He sets-off to find hunt for Celebi, who is said to be able to help. Meanwhile, Yellow keeps on pondering her true feelings for Lance, and Red is determined to win Yellow's heart again. Things didn't go as smoothly when, this time, something began to haunt Yellow's life...

Sequel to Granted Switch! And this time, it's Yellow-centric!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_So... What are you planning to do, now that you've got your body back?" The blonde asked._

"_... I'm going to find a way to restore the Viridian Forest..." He replied after a few moments, "At least its better than nothing..."_

"_Oh... So, you're leaving?"_

_The Dragon Master only replied with a simple nod, "... Do you think its better for us to pretend that none of these ever happened?"_

_The blond girl gave him a questioning look, "Why would you say that?"_

_He shrugged, "Because it might be better for you and... your guy..."_

_She quickly understands what he's trying to imply. It was probably the kiss they share few hours ago. She blushed, "Well... I don't mind about that... It was... great."_

_The Dragon Master smirked, "You like it, huh?" he teased lightly._

"_N-NO!" She quickly denied as her face grew redder, "I-I-I mean... It's not that I like it! It's just that... it's my first kiss, so I think I should at least enjoy it, right? But that doesn't mean... I-I... I have some feelings for you!"_

_The Dragon Master looked surprised, before smirking again, "Well, whatever you say..." He decided to pull it off._

"_S-So anyway..." She started, "A-Are you going to come back soon...?"_

"_Well, it depends on how long it'll take me to find Celebi..."_

"_Wait, you're looking for Celebi?"_

"_Yeah... I think its the only pokemon that could help the forest..." He said, "It'll be a wild-goose chase, but its still beats doing nothing..."_

"_Oh...Do you need help?" She asked._

_He shook his head, "I prefer to work alone..." He said, somehow knowing what the girl is trying to say._

"_Well, if you think you need my help, just call..." She said, "Let's exchange contact numbers, okay...?"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A month later...

"Yellow! I think we ran out of strawberry jam!"

The blonde girl gave the free-loader in her house a look, "Oh for goodness sake Alicia, again?" she asked with a tone of disbelief and annoyance.

"Well, don't blame me if I like them..." Alicia said in her own defense.

"That's the 5th jar this month." Yellow pointed out.

"Well, back in Viridian Forest, I used to have plenty of strawberries for myself..." Alicia mused, "This is why living with human is always hard..." She sighed as she close the door of the refrigerator.

Yellow rolled her eyes, "Alicia, I think we should really put you on a strict no-strawberry diet. That way you'll get out of your addiction."

"You can't be serious!" Alicia said.

"I am, just watch me!" Yellow said.

She sighed as she continued to prepare for lunch. The house is now much more noisier with an additional member. The free-loader who demand a lot, Alicia, the Guardian of the Viridian Forest who lost her power ever since the forest is burnt down to ashes. She started staying in her place because she has nowhere else to go, and being the good person she is, she accepted the Guardian in her house. But lately, it seems that Yellow just understand the term 'too nice'.

Not only she demand a lot, she's also very picky about food and various beauty-care products. And worst of all, Yellow has to pay for everything she wanted. Which really put the burden on her...

But still, that Guardian is the only one who can really understand her at times when she needs comfort. The destruction of the Viridian Forest somehow had place a hard blow on her, mentally. And the person she thought could understand her the most is off on some wild-goose chase. While her friends could never understand the bond she shares with the forest. Only Alicia understands how it feels...

Now, taking a simple walk in the forest will never be the same again, even if she's not there, the image of what is there still haunts her mind, even in her sleep. Ashes, dead trees, corpses of those unfortunate pokemons who were unable to save themselves... And to think that it all happen because of-

She quickly shook the thought out of her mind, blaming herself is suppose to be the last thing she'll do. That's what everyone has been telling her anyway...

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Uh, coming!" She shouted as she quickly dumped some of the dirty dishes on the sink and turn off the stove. She threw her apron and went for the door. She could only smile at who she saw when she opened the door, "Oh! Hi Red!" She said cheerfully.

"Yellow," He offered her a gentle smile, "Hey, are you busy right now?"

Yellow shook her head, "Not at all, I just finished cooking for lunch, wanna join us?" She offered.

"Sure!" Red enthusiastically replied as he stepped inside.

"Red!" Alicia quickly greeted him, "It's been a while, how have you been?" She asked him.

"I'm doing fine Alicia," Red said as he grinned at her cheerfulness, "How about you?"

"Red, Yellow's gonna put me through a strict no-strawberry diet!" Alicia quickly complained, "Please talk her out of it! She'll only listen to you!"

A faint red began to crept up Yellow's cheek, "That's not true! And anyway, she really need to get over her addiction! With her, it's either strawberry ice-cream with strawberry syrup, strawberry dipped chocolate, strawberry jam and bread, or strawberry cheesecakes! There's no end to it, seriously."

Red chuckled, "What can I say to that? She's the boss around here." He teased her lightly.

Yellow grinned at his reply, "So anyway, I hope you like Grilled Cheese Sandwich with roasted tomatoes. It's a new recipe I just tried, I hope it'll taste nice."

Red seated himself by the table, while waiting for her food, "Let's just see."

Alicia sat next to Red, "So anyway Red, how's it going with you and Yellow?" She whispered in his ears, "Have you made your moves?"

Red quickly flushed, "W-What are you talking about?" He hissed back at her.

"Oh C'mon!" Alicia said, "You've been coming here for lunch at least once a week, you took her to 2 dates in the last 1 month, and I know you like her..." She added the last line mischievously.

"What was it?" Yellow asked as she brought the food on the table.

Alicia smiled,"Nothing, just some... friendly talk!" She said as she winked at Red.

Red pretended not to see as he quickly cut off a piece of the sandwich and shoved it into his mouth, "Yellow, this taste just wonderful!" He complimented.

Yellow smiled, "Thank you!"

After they all finished their meals, Red finally decided to speak up, "Yellow, I was wondering if... you have some spare time." He started, "You see, Brock sent me 2 tickets to the Pewter Museum to the Exotic Exhibits which is having their grand-opening today, and I was wondering if you want to come along with me!"

Yellow look at him, "Of course I would!" She cheerfully said, "But... I'm not even ready yet..." She said as she looked down at the clothes she's wearing. It was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of super-short black pants.

"Well, you better get ready then, though you actually looks beautiful in that..." Red said a bit teasingly.

Yellow flushed, "Oh, just wait, I'll be ready on... 15 minutes!" She said before storming up the stairs.

Red could only smile as he watched her leaves, wondering what is it she'll be doing in that 15 minutes.

But that's when Alicia decided to speak, "You know Red, if you really like her, you should be telling her that soon, you know..."

Red blushed a bit, "Well..." He sighed, "I do like her but... it's just that... there's this weird feeling that she doesn't feel the same way..." Red blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"... I don't know, just this feeling I have... Especially remembering what happened between her and Lance..." Red muttered.

Alicia sighed, "That will be the last time I'm playing the matchmaker..." She said, "Never thought it could lead to something like this!"

Red chuckled, before looking down on the wooden floor, "I'm... afraid that she has some feelings for him..." He confessed, "Do you think she likes him?"

Alicia was quite for a moment, "... Well, they do still keep with each other through their phones. Even though Lance RARELY replied to her text messages. His first message came this morning, and somehow, she seems to be happy about it... So yeah, I think she does has some feelings for him, especially after what happened between them..."

"Oh... I see..."

"But then... I wasn't going to say that she doesn't has any feeling for you either, I think she still has some..."

"How do you know?"

"... She's a lot happier every time she got back from a date with you, she sings in the shower every time she's going on a date with you, and she even put you on her speed dial. What makes you think that she doesn't?"

"Well... I don't know... probably I was being paranoid..."

Alicia giggled, "Well, you don't have to worry, you still have a lot of chances compared to Lance. I mean... you're here, by her side, while he escaped to a jungle in Johto. So yeah, I think you have better chances to win her heart." She said with a mischievous grin, which made Red somehow blushed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Ilex Forest, Johto..._

"damn that little pixie..." A young man cursed as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He leaned against a tree as he took out his water bottle and gulped down the drink. His dragonite is waiting patiently by his side.

This person is none other than Lance the Dragon Master, who is now in Ilex Forest for one reason, to capture Celebi. But this task is made harder than it seems, especially when the Legendary pokemon keeps on hiding and playing tag with him for the past 2 days. He could never believe that such powerful Legendary pokemon can be so playful. It's been 2 days now since he started running around the forest, trying to capture that little thing, but every attempt he tried proved to be futile, since he still has to get his hand on the pokemon.

Desperately needing a rest, the red-headed trainer rested against one of the trees there, and closed his eyes to catch his breath. Somehow, his Dragonite could only watch him in concern. After a few moment, he took out his phone, and was not surprised to see a text message from Yellow...

He frowned, why would she want to know what he's doing anyway? Didn't she gets her body back and is now enjoying her normal life again? Why does she has to constantly bug him?

Running on this chase for Celebi is his own attempt to make him forget about her, or at least, that's a small part of the whole reason. His first reason is because he felt responsible as to what happened to Viridian Forest, the second reason is because he has nothing better to do, and his third is because he wanted to do something that'll make him forget everything about her and everything that has happened in Viridian. But it seems that no matter where he went, she and the memories in Viridian would still haunt his mind, somehow...

"... I shouldn't have given her my phone number..." He muttered before he finally stood up and motioned his Dragonite to continue on their hunt.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	2. Scattered Moments

**Granted Call**

Winter is coming; Viridian City is slowly changing like the season. Merry songs, the spirit of the season, all of them slowly creeps their way back into the city once burnt down by a terrible fight. Even though they know they've lost something important, everyone keeps on moving with their lives.

"When Spring comes, we can start planting the trees again," Green mumbled to Blue as they both walked side by side along what used to be the outskirt of Viridian Forest. "It'll take time… A lot of time…"

"I'll help out," Blue cheerfully said, "Don't worry, as long as we all stick together, everything's going to be fine."

Green stared at her for a moment, before finally saying, "I can only hope…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Two months has gone by, Yellow Is starting to believe that her life is finally going back to normal again. Everything returns to their state before Lance ever came two months ago. The people, the town, everyone; all of them has become so monotonous that Yellow can feel the void in her life. There's a gap in her life, and she has yet to find out what belongs there.

"Sorry for the wait," Red told her as he sat down next to her on the park bench. "Here… This'll keep you warm…" Red smiled as he handed over to her the steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Yellow returned the smile. The two of them were quiet as they sipped their own coffee. She then looks up at the sky and said, "… Do you ever feel like you're missing something, Red?" She asked.

"What?" He asked to clarify.

"I don't know…" She mumbled, "You feel like something is not right. Have you ever experience such feeling?"

"Did you forget to turn off the heater?" Red asked, "It happens to me a lot, you know."

Yellow thought for a moment, "No… It's something entirely different." She sighed as she tried to think about it, but the more she thinks about it, the more confused she becomes. In the end, she finally decided to drop the idea, and enjoy her afternoon with Red.

When she gets back home in the evening, she quickly threw herself on the couch and sighed. The house was surprisingly quiet. As the times passes by, Alicia became more and more socially active, she joined many clubs to fill her time and would return home late at night. Once again, the house feels empty.

Yellow flipped open her phone and searched through the many messages she kept.

_"Still chasing Celebi. Stop bugging me."_

That was the last message she ever received from him. All these time, she has been trying her best to keep in touch with him, but he was so distant, cold and unresponsive. In the end, there's nothing she could do to tell how that stubborn man is doing. All she knows is that he's somewhere out there, and he's beginning to forget her.

She wouldn't mind if he really does forget her, or at least, that's what she's been trying to make herself believe. She tried to focus her attention to Red, just like what Alicia suggested, but then Red couldn't fill the space in her heart like Lance once did.

With Red, she surely can feel something, but it's nothing like love, or at least nothing like the love the people so fondly describes. Sure she feels safe and happy, but that's about it.

She's missing something, and she doesn't want to admit that she really do miss him.

She will probably never admit that she misses Lance.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Lance, this is the last hideout," Clair informed her cousin as she joined him. "We've destroyed all the Master Ball they've produced. Do you get any other lead for their next location?" She asked.

"No…" Lance simply answered, "This is the last…"

Right before their very eyes, a huge building is slowly crumbling as the multiples of Dragon Pokémon keeps on burning and Hyper beam-ing the solid white structure. Many men and women scattered out of the laboratory to save their lives, but Clair has makes sure that none of them are in possession of any of that accursed Master Ball.

"The Mass Production of Master Ball ends here…" Clair sighed, "I can't believe we really did it in less than a month." She took out the Master Ball containing Rayquaza from her pocket and smiled. "We won't be needing their help anymore…"

Lance smirked as he twirled one Master Ball on his finger, "I'll be taking this one then."

"What are you going to use it for?" Clair suspiciously asked, "I hope you know what you're holding."

"An empty Master Ball," Lance replied calmly, "I'm going to need this for my purpose…"

"And that would be…?"

"You've succeeded in protecting the clan's name and our honor as the Dragon Tamers. Your fight ends here. On the other hand, I still have a pixie to catch."

"Celebi, again?" Clair asked, almost mocking. "Still on about that, huh? Lance, why don't you leave Viridian City behind? You're a true descendant of our clan. If we join forces and bring down that old man, you can be the new clan leader and inherit the Dragon Magic. Why would you settle for the Viridian Power? You can be times more powerful, no one can beat you. No Pokémon will disobey you."

Lance thought for a moment as he recalls all the stories he heard about the Dragon Magic. It is supposed to be the kind of Magic inherited from one Dragon Clan Leader to the next. He heard stories about the powers and such, but never really took that much interest.

"So what do you say Lance? Why don't we just team up again and beat that old man?" Clair offered.

Lance sighed quietly, "No… I can't just do that. Not when I know that she's still waiting for me…"

Clair, already knowing who he's talking about, decided to finally ask, "How can you be so sure?"

"… I can hear it…" He looks up at the night sky alighted by the burning flames, "She's still waiting…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was Sunday morning when Yellow decided to go and visit Daisy and Professor Oak. She always helps out in their lab, and sometimes would run some errands in return for a little reward.

The day is cloudy, with snow slowly falling onto the ground below, covering everything in white. She's just thinking of hot cocoa after all she's done with her errands, but then suddenly stopped when she noticed someone standing on the path connecting the Viridian and Pallet Town. She planned on ignoring him, but that's when he turned to her and said with a bright smile.

"Yellow! Is that you?"

The blonde girl stopped and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

The blonde-haired guy approaches her, and she could see his features much more clearly up close. He's a good-looking man, with bright blue eyes and refined features. A smooth baby-face alighted with a charming smile, "I can't believe it! It really is you!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Yellow stuttered, "I don't think I know you."

"Well, I thought you wouldn't remember," He sighed, "It's me, Suzuki!"

Yellow thought for a moment, before realization hi her hard, "Su… Suzuki…?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_"Suzuki, why are you crying…?" A little blonde girl asked as she squatted down next to a sobbing little boy._

_"T-The other kids…" The young boy sobbed, "They…. They're being mean again! They said mommy and daddy don't love me! That's why they left me!" His voice burst with uncontrollable emotions._

_"That's not true!" Yellow quickly exclaimed, "There's no way they can hate you! Because Suzuki is nice!"_

_"B-But… T-They said…"_

_"No! Don't listen to them! Suzuki, you're a very nice person, and I like you!"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I came back as soon as I heard what happened to Viridian Forest," He said with a gloomy tone, "I should've been there for you and the forest as well." His tone was smeared with regret.

"Don't bother…" Yellow sighed, "There's nothing you can do to stop it anyway…" She handed over to him the cup of hot cocoa she just bought. "Anyway, it's been such a long time, hasn't it, Suzuki?"

"Yeah, six years, it's been such a long time for me too." He smiled to her as he sipped his hot cocoa.

"What have you been up to anyway? I was kind of worried when you left!" Yellow slowly began to recall the details concerning this man. As far as Yellow can remember, this guy disappear shortly after she came back from her quest to find Red.

"Travelling, training hard to get stronger," He smiled. "And that's all about it, I guess."

"You must be really strong!" Yellow said, "Are you collecting GYM badges?"

"Not really," Suzuki shrugged, "I'm not interested in that. All I did was traveling and training."

"You should really try out the GYM," Yellow suggested, "GYM Leaders are strong trainers too!"

Suzuki lightly chuckled, "Okay then, do you want to see me taking on the Viridian GYM Leader?"

"Eh? No! Not the Viridian GYM! He's way too strong for you!" Yellow suddenly turned protective, "I mean, not that you shouldn't challenge him, but maybe when you're a hundred percent sure you can win! The GYM Leader is not a nice guy! He's going to make you feel really, really humiliated, and because that's what he likes to do!"

"Yellow-chan, you just make me want to challenge him even more… Come on, take me there, and watch me win."

Yellow somehow gets the feeling that something isn't right with the way he smiles and the way he's so confident about winning. Something isn't right, Suzuki used to be such a shy little boy. Seems like the journey he underwent has changed him completely.

"Alright then… But please don't get disappointed too much, okay?" Yellow told him as she leads the way to the GYM.

As they walked towards the GYM, Suzuki began to recount all of the things he experienced and witnessed during his journey, and Yellow couldn't help but to be amused by the way he could turn an ordinary strong into a heart-gripping one. He has a talent for that, Yellow noticed.

When they finally reached the GYM, Yellow quickly noticed Green training his Pokémon. He quickly stopped as soon as he noticed them.

"Yellow," Green called her name as he picked up a fresh towel and dried himself up. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Green, this is my friend, Suzuki," She introduced him to Green, "And Suzuki, this is Green, the GYM Leader here."

"Nice to meet you," Suzuki held out his hand.

Green took it, "Same here."

"I heard that you're a strong trainer," Suzuki told him, "It would be nice if you're willing to show me how strong you really are."

Green stared for a moment, before finally nodding, "Okay, so you're here to challenge me… Come inside, let's get this over with quick. I have lunch meeting with Blue."

"You mean a date?" Yellow asked.

"It's a lunch meeting!" Green couldn't hide his nervousness about the idea of going on a date with Blue. "Gosh, stop rephrasing everything to your convenience!"

"Are we going to battle or what?" Suzuki asked, "I still have a lot of catching up to do with Yellow-chan!"

Green rolled his eyes, "Impatient brat… I'd like to see that pretty face crying after I beat him up…" The GYM Leader took his position on the other end of the field. Yellow became the referee of the match, she helps out in the GYM a lot, so she knows what to say.

After explaining the rules, the match began.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Green knows that he's strong, and he's proud of that fact. He never wants to hold back in any kind of battle, since it would only ridicule his self-worth as a trainer. And when Yellow told him that he did a good job in holding back, he knows that she got it wrong.

He wasn't holding back. He never holds back.

So how come, in that 3-on-3 match, he could end up losing?

"See? I'm no longer the weak kid," Suzuki told Yellow with a smile after the match, "I've changed. And I did that because of you, Yellow-chan…"

Yellow would never admit its true, but she can't possible ignore the red alert ringing loudly inside her head.

Something isn't right.

Suddenly, Blue barged into the GYM, "Green~! I came here early to make sure you don't try to run from our date!" She happily announced, and that's when she noticed Suzuki.

"Oh my… And who could this be, Yellow?" She asked with a very mischievous tone.

"I'm Suzuki," He introduced himself, "And I'm Yellow's husband-to-be."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_"Yellow-chan, you're so nice…" The little boy said as they both happily munch their sandwiches by the river. "Everyone likes you, so why do you prefer to be with me…?"_

_"That's weird, Suzuki, why would you say something like that?"_

_"Well… I'm weak, and I can't do anything right. I'm no fun to play with either…"_

_"Don't say that!" Yellow quickly cuts-in, "Suzuki is the best! I'd rather be with you than with anyone else! In fact, I like you so much that I think I'm going to marry you one day!" She blurted al those words, and it took her some time to realize what she just said. Her face blush crimson red._

_"T-Then I'll become stronger, so I can marry Yellow-chan too!" The boy stood up, "I will become stronger, and I will make you like me! I promise! Pinky swear!" He said as he offered his right pinky finger to her._

_She hesitated for a few moment, before finally entwining their right pinkies together. "I'll wait for you, Suzuki."_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"So you guys are childhood friends?" Blue asked with a very interested look on her face. "And now you're back after a long journey for Yellow? Aww, you're so sweet~!"

"It's only natural," Suzuki smiled, "Yellow-chan is such a nice girl after all."

Yellow, who's most certainly unsure about where the conversation is going, decides to just shut up and blush. This is all so weird, why would Suzuki declares something so embarrassing like that in front of all her friends? And why all of a sudden? Yellow could fell her heart beating loudly, and tries her best to keep her face hidden behind the menu.

"I never thought you can be this popular with guys, Yellow," Blue shot her a weird look, "Oh, what would Red say?"

Blue, even though she knows things are not working out between them, keeps on pairing her up with Red. Her only reason is only because 'it feels right to do so', and 'we all should just settle for one another'.

"Who's Red?" Suzuki seems to be interested.

A mischievous smile crept up Blue's face, "Well apparently, he's Yellow's _friend _who has _that _kind of attraction for Yellow, right?" She offers Yellow a playful smile.

"Well that can't be good," Suzuki mumbled, "Yellow is mine."

"Awwww!" Blue squealed, "That is just so cute! How I wish every other guy is just a straight-forward as he is! Oh my god! I would never even think someone like you would exist! If I weren't with Green, I'll date him already!"

"Cut it out!" Yellow's face was flushing red, "Let's just get something to eat!"

Suddenly, Green returned from the restroom, looking as serious as ever, yet Yellow somehow couldn't help but to feel that something is bothering Green.

"Hey guys!" Red cheerfully called for them when he finally noticed them, "You guys are having lunch together without me? This is kind of depressing."

"Originally, this is supposed to be a lunch date for me and Green, but then Yellow shows up with this charming young man," Blue pointed at Suzuki, "And I assume Green called you here?"

Red scratched the back of his head, "Sort of…" he shot Green a nervous look, "I mean, I was in the area and Green called and invite me for lunch together and… here I am."

"Right, I believe that," Blue gave Green an accusing look.

"Oh, alright, Green told me that a strong opponent appear in the GYM," Red eyed Suzuki hopefully, "I'm here to challenge him and see how strong he really is!"

"Did he also tell you that Suzuki here is Yellow's future husband?" Blue innocently brought up the topic.

"Blue!" Yellow shouted, "That's not true! We're not even dating!" She tried to explain to Red.

Red seems to be dumfounded for a moment as he tried to get the 'common sense' gear moving in his head. When it finally does, he can only stare at Suzuki in dismay, "What do you mean future husband?" he asked.

Yellow was about to say something, but that's when Suzuki stands up and wrapped one of his arms around Yellow's neck, "It means exactly like it sounds. I'm claiming her."

"Oh-ho, a war declaration," Blue commented quietly.

"You can't do that," Red quickly retorted after recovering from the little shock, "She's not an object you can claim!"

"This conversation is sounding a bit cliché, so I'm just going to drop the finishing line," Suzuki smiled, "I made a promise. And I came back here to fulfill that promise."

"Suzuki, stop this," Yellow shrugged his arm off, "Stop with that promise! We were just kids…"

"I know you're going to say that," Suzuki turned to look at her. "But hear me out… I won't stop here. I will do all I can to make you fall for me. I will do everything in my power and even beyond, if it means you will only see me." He gently took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Because you're the only one I see…"

Yellow never wants to disappear so badly in her life.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yellow abruptly left, she didn't look back at the source of the voices calling out her name in concern. She barely listens to anything as she dashed out of the small restaurant, face blushing in the deepest shade of red. She didn't stay back to watch what happened next, or what else Suzuki has to say.

"I'm going to make her mine," Suzuki told Red in a somewhat threatening manner. "I will do all it takes, even if I should defeat you. Why don't you just stand back, Red?"

"Damn, he's straight forward," blue leans in to whisper at Green. "I don't know who to side for…"

"Who are you telling me that?" Red returned with the same tone, "Yellow does not belong to you. She belongs with us. With me."

Blue visibly twitched, "Oh god, he's straight forward too…"

"Well, may the best man win then," Suzuki offered him a smiled before finally walking away, "Don't bother trying though, you can never win…" He dropped off one last remark, before exiting through the main entrance.

Red was quiet for a moment, before it finally struck him, "Damn, I forgot to challenge him! Green, is he really that strong?"

Blue sweat-dropped, "Red, seriously?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"He said that? He really said that?" Alicia asked with much excitement in her tone.

The furiously blushing Yellow could only nod in embarrassment, "D-Do you know anything about Suzuki?" Yellow finally asked after interfering with Alicia's squealing. "I mean, I can't really remember anything about him, so I thought you might know…"

"You don't remember a thing?" Alicia exclaimed, "Oh dear Archeus, what is wrong with you? Don't you remember that kid you use to protect years ago? You can't be that forgetful!"

"I really don't!" Yellow replied, "A lot of things happened. It's been ten years!"

Alicia shook her head in dismay before sighing, "Suzuki was one hell of a weak kid. If it weren't for his affection toward you, I would bet that he's gay. Surprisingly, he's not. You stick around with him for quite some time, before you finally left in search for Red. Shortly after you left, I think he went on his Pokémon journey as well."

"Really? So that's why I didn't hear anything about him anymore…" Yellow mused.

"I didn't really pay much attention to him though," She said, "After all, he was just another bothersome brat, until now… Did he really change because of you? This is too good to be true! Sometimes those boys' stubbornness never ceases to amuse me!"

Yellow thought for a moment, before finally saying, "You know, there's just something weird about Suzuki now… I think the reason why I can't recognize him is because he has changed so much. But don't you find it weird that someone could change so drastically just because of a promise?"

"Come on," Alicia rolled her eyes, "There's just something between men and promises, you can't question it, but you know it's there."

"Promises, huh?" Yellow mumbled as the name of a certain dragon trainer suddenly rings in her head.

Alicia seems to know what she's thinking, "… Are you thinking about Lance?"

Yellow suddenly blush, "No!" She denied automatically.

"Don't lie!" Alicia pestered, "I know that face you make when you're thinking about him!"

"Well, his name just came up and…" Yellow fidgeted nervously, "I mean… He…" The nervous look was suddenly replaced by a look of longing, "He made a promise before he leaves… He said he'll restore the forest."

"There's nothing else to do about the forest," Alicia sighed, "its dead, and even if he came up with such a brilliant plan, capturing Celebi is not an easy job. Might take decades before he can even lay his eyes on that Pokémon…"

"No…" Yellow sighed as she hugged the pillow on the sofa, "He'll be back soon enough. I can feel it…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Yellow sighed, "I don't know… I just don't know…" She absently mumbled as she stared out of the window.

_"Just when are you going to come back, Lance?"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Somewhere out there in Johto…

Lance moves towards the purple master Ball and picked it off the ground. He couldn't hold back a smile when he saw the small green figure pouting inside the Master Ball. It takes time, but he finally did it, Celebi is now in his hand.

"Don't give me that," Lance spoke to the Pokémon, "You know I need your help, but you've been playing the hard to catch. You forced me to do this, pixie."

Celebi unhappily rattle the Master Ball, but could do nothing to break free.

Just as Lance was about to leave, he noticed a dark figure standing in the shadows.

"You impress me, Lance," The dark figure spoke, "In just two months, you've managed to progress this far. You destroy those Master Ball manufacturers and now you've captured Celebi. If I didn't know any better, I would've called you a monster." Slowly, the female figure emerges out of the shadow and stepped into the light. "But then again, I shouldn't have doubted you. You were grandfather's best hound after all…"

The woman keeps on talking, but somehow, Lance slowly began to lose focus as a strange yet familiar feeling began to overtake his common sense. He could hear it this time, really, really clearly…

"I came here for Celebi, and to destroy you before you can do any more harm to our clan," The female keeps on talking. Yet Lance pays no heed to her.

_"Just when are you going to come back, Lance?"_

"Are you listening to me?" The woman seems to be angry.

Lance couldn't hold back a frustrated sigh as his senses return, "Impatient little bitch…" He muttered to himself as he takes out Dragonite's Pokeball, "Do you think I can't keep such simple promise…?"

"What are you babbling about?"

Lance glared at the woman, "I don't know who you are, but… I have a promise to keep. I will fulfill it, even if it means I should destroy you and the whole Dragon Clan…." His tone was deadly threatening, "If you dare stand in my way, then prepare for annihilation… I will show no mercy to the likes of you..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Author's Note:**

**Sooooo...**

**I know it's been such a very long time since I last update this story. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!**

**I decided to rewrite this story when I notice that all my fic are too action-centric. all I wanted is to write romance! Everything that I write seems to turn into an action story for no good reason! So you can notice here that I've been trying to avoid writing down length battle actions, tell me what you think about it!**

**xxBurningxx, thanks for reminding me that I still have yet to complete this story. If it wasn't for the review alert in my e-mail, I probably would still forget that I have this story pending. I'll try to update more regularly! Thanks!**

**With Love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


	3. Unexpected Reunion

**Granted Call**

It was six in the morning when Yellow woke up. The sleep last night was surprisingly uncomfortable and she wondered why a something feels odd. She decided to ignore that feeling, even though the thought of something bas happening to a certain Dragon Trainer keeps on popping up for no good reason.

"He can take care of himself. He's strong enough," She reasoned with herself at one point, before finally going to feed her Pokemon early in the morning. She was just getting out of her house to give them some free space to roam about when she suddenly noticed Suzuki standing outside her house under the dark shades of the trees.

He smiled to her as he approached, "Morning, Yellow. Did you sleep well?"

"Suzuki?" yellow couldn't help but to be surprised, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I just wanted to say good morning and see how you're doing, you left so suddenly yesterday. Blue told me where you live, so I decided to drop by," He replied with an innocent smile on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Yellow couldn't help but to feel uneasy by the whole situation. Isn't it just a bit odd?

"I don't really know... But I guess seven hours is reasonable enough," He replied.

"Six hours?" Yellow nearly shouted, "You've been there for almost the whole night! What were you thinking?"

"Sorry..." Suzuki smiled, "I just wanted to see you... May I say you look so dazzling early in the morning?" He said as he took her beautiful Yellow hair and gently sniffed it, "You are so beautiful..."

"S-Stop this..." Yellow complained as she brushed his hand off, "Please stop acting like that..." Even if she said that, the blush on her face clearly sends off the wrong message.

"Pardon me then," Suzuki said, "But you're just too beautiful that I can't possibly resist you..."

"S-Stop with the whole act," Yellow continued, "You're not making this easy on me. I mean... We were just friends and you suddenly came and said all these things. It's kind of weird, and I'm not sure what to feel about you..."

"That's okay," He replied, "I told you that I know you're going to act like this, so I'm going to wait. And I'm going to wait for a very long time, until you can accept my feelings for you. You are my princess, and I am your knight. Even though it's painful to see, but I'm willing to wait... Even if it takes me forever..."

Yellow's face flush a crimson red. She was speechless for words, and decided to say nothing for the moment. Is he really the Suzuki he once knew?

"I will wait by your side, so don't ever think of leaving me again..." He added, "My Princess..."

If only Yellow knows how to say 'No'.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile with a certain Dragon Trainer...

"Just great..." Lance mumbled as he tried to wiggle his hands out of the chains that are bounding him with the rock hard wall. "This is brilliant..." The venom leaked out of his every word.

He couldn't hold back a tired sigh as his gaze traveled around the cold underground dungeon. He's familiar with this place, surprisingly very familiar.

"And you were talking so big about bringing us down," The woman before him snidely remarked, "I don't know why the Clan Leader wants you back, but I think you're not getting away so easily with killing Clifford and destroying all the Master Ball just to stop us... You and Clair... You both will pay dearly for this..."

Lance observed the woman's face for a moment, before finally saying, "You're... Erin, if I remember correctly..."

"Well, it's good that you're able to remember that," The woman smirked.

"You're still a bitch, you know that?" Lance smirked for the very first time ever since he regained consciousness, "And you won last night just because you have back ups... If it was a one-on-one, I doubted you'll still be smiling by now..."

"I'm just making good use of what I have," Erin replied, "You, on the other hand, have nothing..."

"Well, now that I'm well-rested, I think I'm ready..."

"Ready for your punishment, Lance?"

"No... I'm ready to destroy you, and this place..."

Erin couldn't hold back a maniacal laughter, "What can you do without your Pokemon now? I bet you can't even touch me!"

"I can kill you, in this state, with my eyes closed. Want to try betting on that?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"A reunion? So soon?" Yellow sounded really surprised.

"Yeah, everyone is coming," Blue said from the other end of them phone, "They're staying over for some time. Everyone is excited for another battle, just like the one we had last time in the battle frontier. We'll be using the GYM this time though."

"So they all are coming..." Yellow muttered to herself as she tried to recollect the faces of her juniors one by one, "When?"

"In three more days, I guess..." Blue replied, "We'll be very busy, can you pick them up later? Green needs to prepare the GYM, Red is busy training and I need to cook up something."

"O-Okay..." Yellow nodded, "I'll pick them up."

"Great, I know I could always count on you! See ya!"

"Yeah, see you later..." Yellow sighed before finally hanging up.

"Is something wrong, Yellow?" Suzuki asked as he laid down the meal he just cooked on the table.

"My friends from the other region are coming in three more days, "Yellow replied, "I have top pick them up."

"That's great, I always wanted to meet you friends," Suzuki smiled as he took off his apron, "Come on, dinner is ready. Wash your hands before digging in, okay?"

"Okay," Yellow said as she went to the bathroom to wash her hand. It's been a week now ever since Suzuki appeared in Viridian City. Since he had nowhere to stay, Yellow has offered him to stay in her place for quiet sometime. Of course it's a little awkward to be living under the same roof as the guy who declared his love for her so boldly, but Yellow can't just leave him sleeping on the park.

He's after all, a very precious childhood friend...

Blue would only get excited for no good reason when Yellow told him about it. Green only shook his head and said, "Red should never know of this..."

Is it so wrong to let her childhood friend stay over? It's not like he's going to do anything, right?

On the contrary, it's been nice. He cooked dinner and clean the house. He's been acting very nice and do whatever she told him to do.

"It's nothing, sweetie," Blue smiled when she asked her about it, "I-I just thought you'll end up with Red. I mean... You, Red... Then this guy came along and he's just too sweet to be true! I'm so jealous of you! You have such a wonderful love story!"

People just cant stop assuming, Yellow finally concluded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yellow!" Sapphire called out loudly as she ran over to her. "Yellow, it's been such a long time!" She happily cheered as she grabbed Yellow and pulled her into a big hug.

Yellow couldn't hold back an excited smile. "Sapphire! It's good to see you!"

"Yellow, hi there," Ruby greeted her, and soon, all the other Pokedex Holder clustered around her with joyful smile on their faces.

"You guys! It's been such a long time!" Yellow smiled, "Red and the others are all preparing for the party at the GYM, so they can't come to see you soon. But they're excited about this meeting as well!"

"Of course, I can't wait to show Senior Red what I've got!" Sapphire said with such a high spirit that sends her friends taking a step back.

"Umm, Yellow, who's this?" Emerald asked as he pointed as Suzuki.

"Oh, that's a friend of mine, Suzuki."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Suzuki smiled warmly towards them, "I'm Suzuki."

The chatted happily together as they make their way to the GYM, and Suzuki seems to be getting along well.

"Suzuki, are you a strong trainer?" Sapphire decided to ask.

"Well, I'm pretty good at battles..." He replied.

"Then you should totally try battling with us!" Sapphire suggested, "You never know how strong you are until you try."

"Well, I don't know... What do you think, Yellow?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Me?" Yellow wondered why he needs her permission to participate in a Pokemon Battling event, "Well, I don't see why you can't... But they all are pretty strong trainers here. They're not going to hold back like Green."

"If it's fine with you, I'll join then," He smiled at Sapphire, "I hope I'm not just being a bother to you all."

"Not at all," Gold suddenly spoke, "The more the merrier! But I'm sure as hell going to win!"

"Oh no you won't!" Sapphire exclaimed, "I'm going to win! And I'm going to battle and defeat senior Red!"

"Dream on wild girl, Red is my opponent!" Gold smirked.

"Well, I'm going ahead to greet him then!" Sapphire shouted as she ran ahead towards the GYM.

"Not if I get there first!" Gold shouted as he ran after her.

Crystal, Silver, Ruby and Emerald couldn't hold back a sigh, "They will never grow up..."

Yellow chuckled as she smiled brightly, "Lively as always..."

As Crystal, Ruby and Emerald complains about how annoying Gold and Sapphire is, Silver inched closer to Yellow and said, "I heard about what happened to the Viridian Forest from Blue... She told us not to bring it up. But... I need to make sure, are you okay?"

Yellow was suddenly caught off-guard by the question, but finally replied, "I'm holding on just fine..." Yellow tried her best to smile, "It's not like there's anything I can do about it now. Being depressed is not going to help at all, right?"

"... It's not," Silver agreed silently.

"It would be best to not think about it for now... Things will get better, I'm sure of it..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"... Someone made a promise. And he's coming back, I know he is..."

As Silver continued to converse with Yellow, Suzuki watched them with a strange glint in his eyes as his gaze is fixed at the shorter red-headed male.

He's not going to take this one lying down...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh, Goddamnit," Lance growled painfully as he tried to get up.

"Right, be a little more stubborn Lance, I want to see how much you can take before you finaly die!" Clair shouted out of frustration.

"I can't help it, okay?" Lance retorted, "That old man has gone too far! And all my Pokemon are still with him! I need to get them back!"

Clair sighed, "You're not ready just yet... You barely escaped from that underground dungeon. If it wasn't for this Celebi, we would have never found you," Clair sighed as she pointed at the green little Pokemon hovering right next to her.

Lance sighed as he eyed the small Pokemon he released in the nick of time before his arrest. At first he thought he just couldn't let his grandfather have that Pokemon, but he would've never thought that Celebi would come back for him.

"Seems like it has already gotten attached to you..." Clair stated the obvious.

"No shit," Lance mumbled as Celebi hovered up to him and stared at him with its big blue eyes. It cried out softly as it placed its tiny hand on his wound. A pulse of green light faintly spread throughout his body, and in the next moment, he could feel all his wound slowly healing away.

"... Thanks," Lance mumbled, even though a bit surprised by the gesture.

Celebi happily cheered as it hugged and played around with Lance's hair.

"Come on then," Clair sighed, "I don't want to waste anymore time being a fugitive..." She declared, "We're going to take down grandfather, even if it is the last thing we'll do... Get yourself ready. It's war!"

"... Thank you, Clair," Lance mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

The blue-haired dragon trainer was taken aback for a moment by the words that came out of that heartless misanthrope. However, she quickly regained her composure and said, "Yeah, yeah... Just get ready!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The welcoming party went on just great. Everyone is having fun in the party, including Suzuki who seems to be getting along just fine with the eccentric Ruby and the ever-serious Crystal. They were discussing something related to the home and decoration stuffs, so yellow decided to leave them be and helped Blue out in the Kitchen.

"Suzuki seems to be getting along with everyone just fine, ne?" Blue smiled as she watched the blonde haired young man fitting in just fine with the group, "I'm surprised that he's willing to join us though. Most people find it a little awkward..."

"He's good with people, I guess," Yellow replied.

"So... Did he make a move on you yet?" Blue's face suddenly turned very mischievous.

Yellow was taken aback by that question, "Blue, stop that! He's just a childhood friend! There's nothing more between us!"

"I don't think he has the same opinion," Blue smirked, "Come on, he declared his love for you in front of Red, Green and me! And you're telling me that there's still nothing between you two?"

"Well, he cooked dinner," Yellow replied, "But that's all about it."

"Aww, he's giving you time, how cute..." Blue smiled, but then her expression turned quiet serious as she said, "But Yellow, don't you think it's rather strange?" She asked.

"Hm? What's strange?"

"You know... He suddenly appeared, said that he loves you, and is now living with you," Blue shrugged, "If I were you, I'll be totally freaked out. I mean, c'mon... Even if he is your childhood friend, don't you think so that the way he's sticking close to you is... You know... Creepy?"

"Well... I haven't thought much about it..." Yellow mumbled as she nervously glanced at Suzuki, "He's very nice..."

"Too nice that it becomes creepy, in my opinion," Blue commented as she placed all the pudding on the tray. "Watch out for him... He's the kind of guy who'll hurt the things precious to you, just so he can have you all to himself..."

Yellow stared as Blue walked out of the kitchen, and wondered if she's right. Suzuki has been sticking too close to her, and yet the thought of him hurting her precious friends just didn't fit her mind. No matter how she looks at him, he's a perfectly nice guy with a charming smile, kind personality, and friendly attitude. Definitely not the kind of crazy guy who would go all the way to destroy humanity just because he didn't like the people around him...

Her heart suddenly aches for no reason.

_"Why am I thinking of him now...?" _She thought to herself as she took a deep breath to release the uneasy feeling. _"... Idiot, are you really coming back...?"_

"Alright guys!" Sapphire happily shouted to gain everyone's attention, "Let's have a random draw to decide tomorrow match! Come on Yellow, join us too! Suzuki, don't be shy!" She sets out a box filled with folded paper as Blue pulled out the whiteboard consisting of a tournament-like diagram.

"Come on, take a piece," Sapphire smiled, "Give your name to blue according to the number!"

"I didn't come here for this..." Ruby sighed as he reluctantly took the paper.

"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with this," Crystal commented, "I mean, it's good that we can evaluate our skill every once in a while. I think my skills have gotten a bit rusty as of lately..."

"Mine too," Green commented as he gave Suzuki a look.

"Well, I'm going to defeat you guys, just see!" Red smiled as he throw Suzuki a challenging look.

Suzuki smiled in return, "This should be interesting..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, here I am again with chapter 2!**

**Uhh, some of you, or maybe all of you, might notice that Lance's appearance is only short and abrupt. Well, I kind want to make it that way, since it is a Yellow-centric story after all. I'm just showing the development he's going through with Clair and probably what he's feeling about being so apart from Yellow.**

**It's not necessarily related to the main story, but I don't want to remove him out of this story completely, so yeah, I think this is the best way to remind people that this is still a grantedshipping fic!**

**Don't worry though, he'll make his appearance soon enough, I think.**

**Please comment, critic and review!**

**With Love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


	4. The Future that Awaits

**Granted Call**

No one would've thought that the very first battle would turn out like this, not even Yellow. The chances of this happening is extremely slim, and yet, it happened.

"May the best trainer win," Red said as he shook Suzuki's hand.

"Yeah, thanks," Suzuki said with a light smile as he walked over to his side of the field.

Many thought that Red would win, after all, Red is the strongest trainer anyone could've ever known. The only person doubtful about the result is Green, yet he can be seen siding for Red.

"Go, Pika!" Red sends out his best partner.

The little yellow Pokemon happily jumped out and landed on the fields confidently.

Suzuki smiled when he saw Pika, "How cute..." He commeted before finally sending out his Pokemon, a huge Pidgeot.

"Come on! He can't be that reckless," Emerald commented, "He has a huge type disadvantage! That Pokemon has a low defense and very vulnerable to electric type Pokemon. Of course he's not going to win."

"I don't know," Gold shrugged, "He can have any trick up his sleeve, but then again, Red is definitely going to win this one..."

"Since you have a type disadvantage, why don't you go first?" Red offered.

"As you wish.." Suzuki smirked, "Pidgeot, Whirlwind!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the battle inside the GYM begins, a dark hooded figure descended from the sky at the same time, onto the outskirt of the peaceful Viridian City. He took some time to inspect his surrounding, before finally turning around and walking into the city.

It's just another ordinary day, but soon, everything is going to change...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The battle between Red and Suzuki went on much more heart-gripping than expected. No one would have ever thought that Suzuki could actually keep up against Red. One by one, their Pokemon alternatingly fell down, and they are now down to their last Pokemon.

"Go, Ivy!" Red sends out his most trusted Venusaur. Even though he looks exhausted by the match, it seems that he's enjoying himself.

Suzuki, on the other hand, still remains hesitant bout using his last Pokemon. With a sigh, he finally said, "I think I'm just going to stop here." He spoke to Blue, who has been acting as the referee.

This caught everyon by surprise, including Red.

"Hey, this is just getting fun! Come on!" Red shouted across the field.

"I don't want to use my last Pokemon," Suzuki said as he placed the last Pokeball back into his pocket, "I don't think its such a great idea..."

"What's wrong with that? Don't you have any other Pokemon?" Blue asked.

"No," He simply replied, "I only have three of them, and I never use the last on unless it's really, really necessary. My last Pokemon is... He's simply just too strong for you. Therefore, I choose the forfeit."

"No, you can't do that!" Blue complained, "This is just getting good!"

"I'm sorry," Suzuki apologetically smiled, "I'm just not in the mood." He said before finally walking off the field, back to the tribune where everyone had been watching.

"Well, I guess Red wins then..." Blue said.

"Here you go, Suzuki," Yellow offered him a can of cold drink, "Tough battle?"

"Red is strong," Suzuki shrugged, "Not exactly what I've expected, but he's kind of strong."

"Well, he is the best we have..." Yellow smiled.

Suzuki was quiet for a moment, before he finally said, "Well, now... I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Pardon?" Yellow asked.

"I don't have anything to worry about," Suzuki repeated, "Because this time, I'm not going to let him win you again... Not this time..."

"... This... Time?"

He was about to say somehting else, but that's when he suddenly turned his attention way to something else outside the door. He finally said, "Would you excuse me for a second? I need to get some fresh air."

Yellow nodded, "Sure..."

"I'll be back as soon as I can..." He said before finally exiting the GYM.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Outside, he barely walked for a meter when he noticed the black hooded figure standing not far from the GYM. With a confident smirked, he walked up to him and said, "So, you're here..." Suzuki said.

"That should have been my line," The hooded figure replied. "But I guess it doesn't make any much difference, Suzuki... I'm giving you one last chance, go back, this isn't your place."

"Just shut up," Suzuki calmly ordered him, "Yellow is mine... I will claim her as mine, even if I have to go through this a thousand time. You have no power to stop me," he said as he flashed his the third Pokeball he had been keeping in reserve.

The hooded figure took out a Pokeball of his own as well, "I will stop you, at all cost..."

"You'll soon find out that you don't even have enough to protect yourself." Without another word, he sends out his last Pokemon. As the red and white Pokeball splits into two, a bright beam shoots out, and before him, soon materialize a Celebi.

"We'll see about that," The hooded figure said as he sends out a Dragonite. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Huh?" Yellow automatically perked up when she thought she heard a familiar voice outside.

"Come on Green, defeat him!" Sapphire and the others cheered for Green's victory over Emerald. Their shouting nearly drowned out that voice, but she can hear it loud and clear.

Yellow knew the owner of that voice. She knew the owner of that oice too well. It is the voice that has been haunting her sweetest dream, the only voice that she never thought she would yearn to hear so much. She knew that the chances of her hearing being accurate is slim, maybe she's just imagining things, but she's not going to miss the chance of seeing him once again. Not now, and never.

Without saying anything, she got up and quickly ran for the door. She slipped out of the entrance, and was then greeted by an unbelievable sight soon enough.

Several meters away from the GYM, she could see Suzuki and a mysterious figure fighting against each other, and Yellow recognized that Dragonite even from a distance.

"Lance...?" His name came out of her trembling lips. Her body automatically moves. She ran over to them and shouted out, "Lance!" She called out for his name, "Lance!"

Their fighting abruptly stopped when they heard her shouting.

"Damn..." Suzuki hissed, "She's not supposed to see this."

"Lance!" A uncontrollable feeling washed over her as she gets closer and closer to the hooded figure. It has to be him. She grabbed the guy by his clothing, and quickly set aside the hood. And she had never felt so happy in her entire life.

It really is him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" She happily said before hugging his body close to her. "I'm so happy..."

A warm feeling spread throughout her whole body as she placed her arms around that firm body. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she just couldn't control herself out of hapiness. He's back, he really is back.

"Yellow..." He spoke with such a flat tone, "... Let go of me."

That caught the blonde girl off-guard, but she finally complies. She observed his face for a moment, and wondered if there's anything wrong. He's still the same as she remembered, red hair, golden eyes, nothing has changed.

He gave her a look of dismay, "Go." He ordered with a firm voice, "Go back inside."

"W-What's going on?" She asked him, "What happened?" Concerned was smeared all over her voice.

Lance turned his gaze towards Suzuki, and Yellow followed his gaze.

Suzuki was looking as calm as always, but there's a new tinge in his eyes that somehow give him a whole new image. It's as if he had dropped acting the nice guy and has now decided to show Yellow his true color.

"You know him, Yellow?" Suzuki asked with a threatening tone.

"Yes... W-What's wrong with that? And why were you two fighting?" Yellow knew that something is very wrong, but still won't believe that Suzuki is the cause of this.

"You are mine," Suzuki's voice adopted a hint of anger, "You are not allowed to touch any other guy except for me!" He shouted, "No one, but me! Celebi, Magical Leaf!"

"Damn!" Lance cursed as he picked up Yellow, "Dragonite, Flame Wheel!"

The two attack collided and creates a huge explosion over the air. Lance's boots crunched the thick snow as he landed safely with Yellow not far, "Run!" He ordered with so much urgency that Yellow would've comply, but she's not running away.

"Tell me what's going on?" Yellow demanded.

"He's a maniac!" Lance frustratedly shouted at her, "He's going to kill everyone you know! He's a dangerous maniac obsessed with you, and I'm telling you to run now, stupid girl!"

"I am not stupid!" Yellow argued.

"You are the main cause of this problem!" Lance growled, "It's because of you that this shit is happening!"

"Why are you blaming me?" Yellow frowned, "I don't know what happened, but I'm not going to let you ridicule me just because I can't do anything!"

"Archeus!" Lance shouted at the heaven, "Give me strength! Dragonite, Wing Attack!"

"Stop this, please!" Yellow shouted to Suzuki, "Stop hurting each other!"

"You are mine!" Suzuki shouted, "No one else can have you! Celebi, destroy him!" As he said those words, the green Pokemon gathered all it's power and shoots a beam straight at them. Dragonite suddenly got in the way and quickly shielded them with its hard exterior.

"Damn pixie!" Lance cursed as he sends out his next Pokemon, "Ptera, get us out of here!" And as soon as he ordered that ancient Pokemon, it quickly grabbed Lance by his shoulder and quickl took foo towards to the sky. Dragonite shielded them as they left, and attacked Suzuki in retaliation, before finally following them.

"Lance..." Yellow sounded concern, "What happened? Why is Suzuki attacking you...?"

"Shut up," Lance ordered, "Let's find a place to hide first..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Whirl Island, Secret Chamber...

"Okay..." Yellow said as she looked around the dark chamber, "You brought me all the way here, so now... Are you going to explain what's going on?"

Lance sighed as he sat down on the only avaible seat. He ruffled his hair, went quiet for a moment, before finally saying, "Listen, this is going to be really confusing for you to hear, but... What I'm going to say is the truth, got that?"

Yellow nodded , "And?"

He sighed once again, "I am the Lance from the future." He kept his gaze intently fixed at here, "In my future, you, Yellow of the Viridian Forest, is married to Red of Pallet Town."

"What, really?" Yellow nearly jumped out of shock, "Seriously?"

Lance nodded, "You are married to Red, yes. But, Suzuki in my future isn't going to like that. He suddenly appears out of the blue, and attempts to rip you off from Red. That attempt went horribly wrong when you decided to be smart, tried to act the hero and get yourself injured."

"Are you cursing me or something?" Yellow couldn't help but to be suspicious.

"I am telling you the truth, bitch, so listen closely!"

Yellow observed him for a moment, "Okay, go on..."

"Suzuki wants to have you all by himself, and since you fell into a comatose, he decided to go back to the past and claim you to be his before you can even marry Red. The Suzuki you've been staying with now is the Suzuki from the future."

"Come on, that's impossible!" Yellow cried out, "Suzuki isn't like that, he's a nice guy!"

"He's not a nice guy, he's an insane maniac!" Lance shouted, "He's changing history! He's distorting time and space! If no one stops him now, he's going to keep repeating this until he can finally get you!"

Yellow was a bit taken aback, "I need time to think about this..." She mumbled.

Lance sighed as he got up, "Take all the time you need... You'll be safe here. No one aside from me and Silver knows this place..."

There was a long silence as Yellow try to fit everything into her mind, before she finally ask, "How do you plan on stopping Suzuki then?"

"Killing him, of course," Lance replied with a much calmer tone, "It can't undo the damage, but still the best choice I have."

"And... The you in this time..." Yellow sighed, "Where is he now?"

Lance thought for a moment, "Maybe in Johto, either still chasing Celebi, or maybe fighting the Dragon Clan. Can't really remember..."

Yellow sighed, "I can't believe it..." She mumbled, "I can't..."

"Well, believe what you will," Lance replied, "In the end, that kid has to die..."

"No!" Yellow shouted, "Suzuki is... He's... He can't possibly do that... He was such... Such a nice kid."

"He was, once, a long time ago, but not anymore..." Lance replied calmly as he stood up. "I'm going to give you some time alone. Don't get out of this place, it'll be too dangerous. I'm going out to find that bloody bastard again..."

He was about to leave, but that's when Yellow suddenly grabbed his clothing and said, "No, don't go..." Her voice was almost begging, "Don't leave me again..."

Lance somehow froze in hesitation. "... I'm not here to comfort you. I'm here to bring down that bastard. What happened to you in this time isn't my concern."

"Then why did you bring me here...?"

"Because I-!" He paused when he can't find the right reason for it. He had been acting on instincts all these time, and they keep telling him to protect her, no matter what. This is the first time his instincts has failed to meet the demand of his responsibility.

"Stay, just for a while... It's been so long..."

He finally sighed, "Just for a while..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in Blackthorn...

"Lance..." The voice came out from the far end of that schorching battleground, "For many years, I have taught and trained you well. You were one of my finest work, and yet here you are, rebelling against me, and the whole clan."

"Shut it, old man!" Lance snapped, "I've had enough of you! I'm going to put an end to you for good!"

"I wonder... Who taught you to think?" He dropped that one last remark, before he sends out his black Dragonite. "You and your father... Will reunite in heaven soon enough."

Lance smirked as he sends out his own Dragonite, "Bitch, I don't believe in afterlife!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hello everyone, it's me again with a new chapter. It's been a while, and I think I need to inform you that it'll take some time before the next chapter can come up, since I'm busy preparing for exams as of lately. I'll try updating as soon as I can though!**

**Anyway, this chapter does takes quiet a twist, right? With this Lance from the future and all; as if we don't have any emotionally unstable man to go around T.T**

**At first I thought I wanna make this to be another boring love mushy mushy story, but then this idea came up, ANDDDDD... I'm back to writing action fic! I wanna write romance Why can't I come up with a really fluffy love story? WHY?**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I can't guarantee that the next chapter is going to be any less confusing!**

**Please Comment, Critic and Review!**

**With Love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


	5. Can't Stop Fighting

**Granted Call**

An hour soon passed as Yellow silently clings onto the future Lance's arm and closed her eyes to process he current situation. Lance kept quiet and surprisingly did not complain about it. The only things that's breaking the silence would be the voice of the water loudly rushing outside the chamber.

"... What should I do now...?" She finally breaks the silence, "Is there anything I can do to help you? I... I don't want to hurt Suzuki, but... If he's only going to hurt those important to me. I have no other choice," She suddenly remembered Blue's words and wondered why she didn't believe her earlier.

"Stay here and do nothing," Lance replied, "I'll take care of it."

"I can help. And I can't forgive myself if he's going to hurt my friends!" Yellow quickly said.

"Stay here and do nothing," he repeated with a much harsher tone, "If anything happens to you, then my journey here would be meaningless! I have gone through a lot, A LOT, of trouble just to get here. I can't have things getting worse now, I've come too far!"

"But..." She grabbed his arm with a sorry look on her face, "But I can't just sit around and do nothing. It's because you've come so far that I wanted to help you out."

"Rest," He ordered, "Don't come out of this place until I return."

However suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from the outside and the chamber shook violently.

"Damn..." Lance murmured as he turned his battle instincts on. "He found us..."

"I thought you said no one knows about this place!" Yellow shouted.

"Celebi is with him! Who knows what he can do with such powerful little pixie on his side!" Lance shouted in return. "Ttake the emergency exit in the back! I'll deal with him!"

Another explosion ensued, causing some of the small chips of rocks to fall down from the ceiling. Before they can do anything else, the waterfall was suddenly split in half, and there Suzuki hovers, right next to Celebi in a protective sphere.

"Yellow is mine! Celebi, get rid of him!"

"You wish, Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" He then turned to Yellow. "Go back to your friends! They can keep you safe!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Hearing the urgency of those words, Yellow quickly acted without thinking. She turned to take the afore-mentioned back exit. She keeps on going and going through the narrow passage as she tried her best to ignore the explosions coming from her back. At last, she finally reached the exit towards the outside world.

Without even trying to identify her surroundings, she quickly sends out her Butterfree and said, "Viridian City! Red and the others will know what to do!" And without another word, she quickly takes off to the skies.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_"So, Lance of the Dragon Clan, you really believe that you could fix this problem?" The voice of that legendary Pokemon boomed throughout the Hall of Origin._

_"Send me back in time, I will make sure he's not going to cause anymore trouble," The black hooded figure calmly replied._

_"You've come a long way, I'm impressed that you've got what it takes to reach this place," Archeus remarked, "You were nothing but trouble as well, why should I trust you?"_

_"I can't let him live. I would sell my soul to you, you can torture it or devour it, I don't care, as long as you grant me this chance. This is going to be my last fight."_

_"Being a god doesn't mean I can do whatever I want," Archeus replied after a moment of silence, "There are laws and rules to uphold. Suzuki's interference with the past is already violating one of the laws, if I send you there, there's a chance that it might get worse. The balance of nature will be ruined, and reality will collapsed."_

_ "... What is your reason for doing this? I know you, I saw you tried to take control over Lugia, I watched as you slaughter the people of your own Dragon Clan, but even now, I still can't understand you. What is the purpose of your fighting? Why are you trying so hard?"_

_"... I myself don't know," Lance smirked, "What I'm doing, or why I'm here. But, I do know one thing..." He sighed, "If I wasn't a murderer, then perhaps, all of this wouldn't happen... If only I wasn't trained to kill or thirst for blood, then maybe, just maybe, I could have a chance in a happily-ever-after with the person I care about."_

_"Lance, go back to Viridian," Archeus told him, "Yellow is still alive, you deserve a second chance. Turn around, go back to Viridian, and hold her. Don't worry about Suzuki, I will find a way to deal with him. You can still make things right."_

_"No..." Lance replied as he looked up at Archeus and smiled, "This is the only way I can make things right... I am not a healer, I can't fix or heal. What I can do, however, is kill. And I will do it."_

_"... If that's the path you've chosen," Archeus finally said, "Then so be it..."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Lance..." Clair called out for his name as they stood in the middle of the bloody battlefield, "Are you alright?"

He spared her a glance, before finally replying, "I am a monster, aren't I?" He turned his gaze through all the bloody battlefield, "All of my life, I've been trying to convince myself that I'm different from grandfather. I tried to convince myself that I can be better. Only now do I realize that I'm not any better than him..."

The smell of deaths once again trigger long-buried memories. He had been trying to forget, to prove to himself that he can be better, but then in the end, he can only prove that he's a better murderer.

"... This is not your fault," Clair's shaky voice reached his ears, "We can always make things right."

Lance turned his gaze at the Master Ball in his hand, "No... It's better to leave it like this. I've had enough of fighting..." He knows that there's still one thing left to do, and he will do it. This will be the last time, he swears that once this is done, Lance of the Dragon Clan will be no more...

Soon, he will learn that it's not going to be that easy...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Yellow!" Sapphire happily shouted when she spotted her senior slowly descending from the sky. She waved her arms around happily and keep on calling her nam. When Yellow has safely landed, she and the others quickly gather around her, worried expressions are pasted on their faces.

"Where have you been? You and Suzuki suddenly disappeared! We thought that something might happened to you!" Blue cried out as she hugged her best friend. "What happened? Are you alright?" She asked when she noticed that there's something odd with her.

"Suzuki," Yellow quickly said. "He's... Oh, Blue! I don't know! Lance showed up and he's-hes from the future... And Suzuki, he's crazy... He wanted to kill that Lance from the future but he told me to run and I... I don't know what to do!"

"Yellow!" Crystal snapped. "Calm down and tell us what happened, slowly..."

"If we don't go there now, he might be killed!" Yellow couldn't calm down. "We've got to do something! We need to save him!"

"Yellow," Red went over to her and held her shoulders firmly. "We couldn't understand what's going on, okay? You suddenly disappeared with Suzuki, we thought that something bad happened to you. Now if something did happen, tell us."

Yellow takes in a deep breath, and finally said. "Suzuki... He's crazy. He's going to claim me as his own, and he's so strong, and I'ms scared... I don't know what to do, Red..."

"I knew it..." Red hissed. "Where is he?"

"Whirl Island..." Yellow said, relief that Red gets her. "He's fighting Lance."

Red wants to know why Lance suddenly appears in the big picture, but he decided to keep the questioning for later. Now he has one bastard to beat up. "Take care of Yellow," Red said to the others. "I'm going to Whirl Island."

However, before Red can even do anything, Crystal's alerted cry suddenly caught their attention. They all turned around, and saw Suzuki standing right there right in front of them. They all gasped, and Yellow couldn't help but to fear the worst already.

They all saw it, there's something in Suzuki's eyes that shines in a very peculiar way. It wasn't there before, but they all can see it right now. Those eyes definitely belongs to a true maniac. He smirked with delight when he saw Yellow, "I took care of that annoying dragon trainer... Now, are you still going to run again, Yellow?"

This is truly her worst nightmare...

"You think you can get your hands one Yellow?" Red shouted, "Not a chance!" He reached out for his Pokeball, but that's when he realized that most of his Pokemon are either too tired or injured from the previous battle session with his juniors. The others realize the same thing too; their Pokemon can't fight at the moment.

"Pika, I'm counting on you," Red gritted his teeth as he motioned his faithful Pikachu to move into the battlefield. "I know you're tired, but... This is for Yellow."

Pika nodded, even though its clear that he isn't in his best state.

"No, Red! It's too dangerous," Green warned.

"Your other Pokemon are injured too," Red pointed out. "Besides, it's between me and him..."

"Don't you dare say those words," Sapphire exclaimed. "This is for Yellow! We all will fight, to protect Yellow!" She sends out her still-healthy Tropius.

"Me too," Gold smirked as he sends out his worn-out Togepi. "The real fun is about to begin, buddy."

"You're definitely not alone," Crystal continued. "We all are here."

"Your effort is futile," Suzuki calmly spoke, "I will destroy those who stand in my way! Celebi, kill them all!"

"Not so fast!" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Everybody turned to the source of the attack, and they all saw, on the sky, a familiar-looking Dragon trainer hovering there, with a bloody head and body. His big dragon Pokemon landed on the ground not far.

"Lance!" Yellow shouted out his name, clearly anxious about his state.

"I'm not finished yet, brat," Lance smirked as he stepped down from Dragonite. Even Yellow could see that the man is finding great difficulty in standing. "You disappeared so fast that I thought you're actually scared of me..."

"You..." Suzuki hissed. "Why won't you die?" As he shouted those words, Celebi charged for a Solar beam, and shoots it straight at him.

"Pika, Thunder!" Red suddenly commanded.

The attack clashes and produced a huge explosion strong enough to blow the rocks and dusts away. Yellow covered her eyes, and when she opened her eyes, she's nonetheless relieved to see that Lance is still standing.

"Look out..." Red told Lance, "An injured man like you should be more careful. Why don't you run to the hospital already? Someone like you is useless in the battlefield."

"Says the guy who only has that Pikachu available..." Lance returned. "Don't underestimate me, I've been through worse... This is nothing..."

"Big talk coming from the man who's about to collapse."

"I did lose a considerable amount of blood, but... As long as I'm still alive, I will fight," Lance smirked. "And and I will win... Dragonite, finish him, now!"

"Suit yourself..." Red said. "Pika, thunderbolt!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well, what do you think? I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I hope I'm not rushing into things. Anyway, I think this story will end soon in one or two more chapters, so for the readers out there, please bear with me for a little while!**

**I'll update the next chapter soon enough, since I'm done with my exams and can dedicate a little more time to writing now! Maybe if I'm inspired, I can even publish a new fic! Who knows?**

**Please Comment, Critic and Review!**

**With love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


	6. Protect You

**Granted Call**

"Then, I think it's time for me to get serious, eh?" Suzuki smirked. "Celebi, it's time to show the true power, of the time traveling Pokemon..." He nodded at the small green Pokemon, who suddenly flew up high to the sky, and suddenly glows in a weird dark aura.

"Oh shit..." Lance cursed as he looks up at the sky in horror.

"What is that? What is it going to do?" Red asked.

"It's opening a time portal..." Lance told him. "It's... Calling me for reinforcement!"

And as he said those words, a huge hole suddenly opens up in the sky. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly, another Celebi suddenly came out of that hole, followed by another, and another. Until a pack of Celebi swarmed the sky, and nailed everyone with horror to the ground they;re standing on.

"For Archeus' sake..." Crystal murmured. "This is madness!"

Suzuki let out a maniacal laughter. "I told you that you all can't possibly win!"

"I'm still standing, brat!" Lance shouted. "Bring it on!"

"You're pitiful, Lance!" Suzuki shouted over the chaos, "You kill all you Dragon Clan members, you hide from the world and the person you love, you thought you're doing it for the better, yet from the way I see it, you're only protecting yourself... A coward like you can never protect anything!"

"..." Lance said nothing as the other Pokedex Holder stared at him.

"You thought you can make things right by coming back here," Suzuki continued. " And you still believe you're doing this to protect the person you love... Don't you see how pathetic you are? You have nothing left, Lance! You failed in protecting everything, coming back here won't change anything! You're still a failure!"

Lance glared at him and finally said, "Yes, I may be a coward... I am no different from those selfish human, or even you. We both are only trying to protect our feelings and pride. I am as pathetic as you are, Suzuki. However, unlike you I don't go back in time in order to make things right, I'm here to repent... Even if it will cost my my soul, even if I die, I am satisfied with just fighting for her, until the very end."

"So... You really believe that you can win against me? Don't you see your situation? I'm winning! You came here all the way just to die foolish! There's no way you can defeat this!"

Red suddenly stepped up, "Aren't you forgetting me, Suzuki? I am the Champion of Kanto, and I'm not going to lose so easily just because you have a bunch of Celebi on your side. The fight is just beginning... We, the Pokedex Holders, aren't this weak..." He then turned his gaze to Lance. "If you're really going to repent, then you'd better do your best..."

Lance smirked, "We'll see about that..."

"Celebi," Suzuki suddenly commanded loudly, "Destroy them all!"

All the little green Pokemon suddenly started attacking them, and it wasn't long before the Pokedex Holders are out of usable Pokemon. The only ones who remains heart-breakingly persistent is none other than Red and Lance. No matter how hard they were strike down, they'll keep standing back up once again, and their Pokemon are all showing the same amount of stubbornness as well.

"Draco Meteor, now!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Even though both of the attack deals quiet a considerable damage, the odds are still not on their side. They're outnumbered and out powered even Red is starting to doubt his previous confidence. There's just no way they could win if they don't come up with a plan soon enough.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Yellow," Blue suddenly said. "There's just no way we could win. These Celebi... We can't possibly defeat them all."

Yellow doesn't want to admit it, but she has no other choice. The situation is definitely looking bleak. Her gaze then fell upon Suzuki, and the purple Master Ball he has been holding for quiet some time. She suddenly gasped with realization, "Blue! That Master Ball!"

Blue's gaze fell on the same object.

"If we can get close to him and destroy that Master Ball, then Celebi is going to be free from his control, right?" Yellow hopefully asked.

Blue eyed him, "Sure, but how can we do it? There's no way we can get close..."

Yellow took in a deep breath, "I'll do it," She said.

"Yellow, that's too dangerous!" However just then, Green's Charizard fell out of the sky and painfully landed not far from them. Blue and Yellow quickly turned to look, and was horrified to see that only Red and Lance is still left standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"... Trust me, I can do this," Yellow said. "Just for this once."

Blue stared at her for a moment, before finally nodding, "We have nothing else to lose, huh? If we don't do it, we'll go to hell, if we do it, then the worst thing that could happen is us going to hell too... Go get him, Yellow."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Suzuki, I'll come with you!"

That sudden declaration suddenly caught Red's and Lance's attention. The two trainers who are still left standing turned around, and was nonetheless shocked to see the blonde girl standing there with a very determined look on her face. They thought they're just hearing things, but judging from her looks, it looks like she's not joking around.

"Brat, what are you saying?" Lance frowned.

Yellow ignored his words as she walked on forward, the the battlefield.

"Yellow...?" Red asked. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Lance grabbed her arms, stopping her from advancing any further. He look at her in the eyes and said, "Have you lost your mind? Are you just going to give up? How stupid are you?"

"No, you're stupid, Lance!" She suddenly shouted at him. "You keep on forcing yourself to fight, even though you can barely stand! And you too!" She turned her gaze to Red. "Pika is suffering, and yet you keep on forcing him to fight! You two are the fools here!"

Suzuki watched from afar with the utmost interest as he motioned his army of Celebi to stop the attack.

"I told you didn't I? I've come so far!" Lance insisted. "If you do this, everything I've done is meaningless!"

Yellow hesitated for a moment, before she suddenly raised her hand, and slapped Lance as hard as she could. Red's jaw dropped open, and he could only wondered what's going on with Yellow. Did she really lose her mind already?

"I don't care about what you've done," She pulled her arm off his grip. "You're a selfish bastard, a coward! You told me that you'll come back, yet from the way I see it, you only did when things have gone down the drain. I don't know what my future self feels about you, but if I were her, I would hate you, so very much... Suzuki at least can keep his promise."

Lance was nonetheless taken aback by her words. He looks down, not knowing what else to say as the guilt once again comes back.

Yellow then turns to Red, "Don't try to stop me... You're no longer the trainer I once admired..." And she quickly turned and began walking towards Suzuki.

Suzuki smiled, "So... Changed your mind, my Princess?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I doubted you..." Yellow said as she reached out for his face. "You were the one for me after all... Oh, what can I do to make you forgive me?" She feign a sad look on her face. Her hands gently grabbed Suzuki's arms, and they slowly moves down s Yellow shortened the distance between her lips and Suzuki's. "Will you ever frogive me...? Will you give me a second chance?"

"Of course," Suzuki smiled. "for you, my Princess, I'll do anything... Just for you."

Yellow smiled as her hands finally touches his. She could feel the master ball in her right hand. She's so close now. "Suzuki..." She whispered out his name when she felt the tension painfully wrenching her heart. "I..." She closed her eyes.

"My Princess," He smiled as he suddenly brings her closer, and gently placed a kiss on her soft, innocent lips.

And that's when Yellow decided to make her move.

With all her might, she quickly yanked the Master ball from Suzuki's weakened grip, and as swiftly as she could, she pushed him away, before throwing the Master Ball into the sky. She took out her Pokeball, sends out her Chuchu and commanded, "Thunder, now!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The bits and crumbles of the Master Ball slowly falls onto the ground, and soon enough, the Celebi are breaking free from Suzuki's control.

"... Yellow...?" Suzuki whispered in disbelief. "You... You tricked me..."

The blonde girl angrily turned to look at him, "Nobody can hurt my friends!" Yellow shouted as she sends out her Omny, "Water Pulse!" The attack sends the trainer flying back. He landed painfully on his back. "Go back ot your time... Don't ever come back." Yellow said.

Suzuki slowly sits up and painfully looked at Yellow. "I trusted you... I thought... You never lie," He sounded upset, and the pitiful look he's wearing on his face somehow makes Yellow's determination to waver. "I believe in you... Did those people taught you to deceive? Did they tainted you so badly...?"

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am," Yellow said. "I am a girl who will do anything to protect everyone that I ever care about... It's you who forced me to do this, Suzuki."

"... I was only trying to protect you..." He looks down, "But then I guess, you're too tainted to understand my sincere feelings. I am a knight betrayed by my own Princess..."

"Stop with your romantic idealism," Lance suddenly came up along with his Dragonite, "And go to hell. Dragonite, finish him."

"No!" Yellow stood protectively in front of Suzuki. "He realized his mistakes! Let him go back to his time. It's not like he can do anything anymore, right?"

"Get out of the way," Lance growled threateningly.

"No!" She stubbornly replied. "Please, I'm sure he's not going to cause you anymore trouble... Don't kill him, your hands are tainted with so much blood already. You've hurt so many, you're tired of hurting others too, right?" Her voice shook for some unknown reason. "I saw everything in my dream... Ever since we got our bodies back, I keep having dreams about you every night. I saw you doing many horrible things. I saw you crying..."

"... That's not possible..."

"Don't hurt anyone anymore... I don't want you to do it. You always acted so strong, but you're crying inside, right? I saw it, I saw everything..." She look at him in the eyes with her teary eyes. "Killing is never the answer... You know it better than anyone else. So why...?"

"Unlike you... I cannot heal," Those words escape his lips. "Killing is the only thing I'm good at..."

"That's not true!" She quickly denied. "You're a much better person than that! You care about Pokemon, and about me! You came all the way here just to save me, right?" She hopefully look at him in the eyes.

"No," He finally replied after a short pause. "I came here to repent."

"Then would you allow me to do the honor?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly came up. Everybody turned their attention to the source of that voice, and they all were nonetheless surprised to see another Lance standing there, along with Clair.

"Seems like something interesting just happened..." Clair commented.

"Don't worry," The current-time Lance said, "I've got the big picture already." He tapped his head as he look at the future-Lance in the eyes.

The future-Lance stared at them for a moment, before smiling, "Go ahead." He suddenly grabbed Yellow by her shoulders and pulled her away from Suzuki.

"No! Lance, let me go! You can't do this!" She shouted in fury as she tried to break free. However, for a fatally injured man, the future-Lance has a surprisingly strong grip, even though she can tell that he's using every last bit of his strength left. "You can't keep hurting others!"

The current-time Lance sends out his Aerodactyl. He smirked when he saw the helpless Suzuki. He looked at Yellow and said, "You see, this is why we're so different... We both live in a different world. You're naive and simple-minded. On the other hand, I'm your total opposite. I'm a bloodied sadistic bastard. Let's see if you can still call me a nice guy after this..." He motioned his Aerodactyl to attack.

The ancient pre-historic Pokemon quickly attacked without a second thought. However before it can even touch Suzuki, a barrier was suddenly formed around Suzuki, protecting him from the attack. Lance looked over his shoulder, and could only frowned when he saw Celebi's body glowing green.

"Cut it out, pixie," The current-time Lance spoke. "Don't tell me you're thinking of protecting that guy, right?"

"... Lance," Clair sighed. "You'd better stop it. Listen to the girl for once, let him go."

"Are you out of your mind?" The future-Lance shouted. "If we let him go, who knows what he's going to scheme later on! Next time, it's not going to be Celebi! It's going to be something even bigger! And there's no way in hell you can stop him! Dragonite!" He looks back, but that's when he realized that his most faithful Pokemon seems to urge him to let Suzuki go as well. "What the hell...? Why are you on his side too?"

"Don't you see?" Yellow suddenly said. "Celebi, Clair, Dragonite... All of them are not trying to protect Suzuki or anything. They just wanted to protect you... You've been in this for so long, there's nothing much we can do, but... This is a good start. Even if it means we all should pay a price for it someday, but for now, let us do it. We don't want you to cry anymore..."

The future-Lance's grip on her suddenly loosened, and he finally lets her go. "What are you talking about...?" His voice shook.

"We just want to protect you," Yellow continued. "We all know that you don't want to this too... So stop acting so strong. If you feel that your life is meaningless, if you feel like there's nothing else you can do aside from fighting, if you think you can only kill... Then I'll gladly show the world to you, I'll tell you all there is to know about life, and... I'll teach you how to heal..."

Strangely, as she said those words, all the Celebi running loose in the sky began to glow with a bright light which shone upon the future-Lance and his Dragonite. He quickly shielded his eyes from it, and whe he opened his eyes once again, he could only see her standing right before him.

"_Thank you, Lance..."_

The future-Lance smiled as he once again closed his eyes. "No... Thank you, Yelllow." He whispered those words, before drifting off to unconsciousness. For the first time in his whole life, he felt as if a very heavy burden has been lifted off his chest.

"_From now on, let's protect each other, shall we?"_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**Author's Note:**

**Eh, so here's the new chapter! Sorry for those who had been waiting for long. I promised that I would update faster, turns out I have other things to do, so... Gomenasai!**

**So, I think the story is progressing kind of oddly eh? I thought about killing the future Lance in the end, and there would be this very touching scene I had in mind when he said farewell to his dragonite. I imagined he would probably be saying something like: "In our next lives, let's be together again, pal..." Or something along those lines, since you know, he's very close to his Dragonite. If anyone wants to write a fic about that, let me know!**

**So anyway, in the end, I didn't kill him because I had another thing in mind. I was thinking of doing a story when he returned to his original timeline and started trying to fix everything with the Yellow in his timeline, but... Might take a lot of time before I can get the main idea of the story in line. So, don't hope too much!**

**I'm going to wrap things up in the next chapter, there might be some fluff and probably sex scene(?). I can't promise anything, but I hope you'll stay around for a bit longer to read it!**

**For all the reviewers, thanks for the written support, I will never forget your PenName! And for the anonymous 'Guest', I know there are some loopholes in my story, which was actually explained in the prequel but which I probably didn't stress strong enough in this story, but thank you for reading, I appreciate your feedback!**

**Please Comment, Critic and Review!**

**With Love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


	7. Grasping Happiness

**Granted Call**

The Viridian forest magically reappeared.

No one knows how it happened. No one was there to witness it. The forest wasn't there previously, and then all of a sudden, it reappeared. It was exactly like it has been a long time ago, lush, green and filled with life. They all rejoiced and prayed, thanking Archeus and the ones above for the miracle. Of course, only a few chosen knew what really happened.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yellow commented with a smile, happiness flooding her heart like never before. She knew that the forest would return though, she never doubted him in the first place.

"It sure is," Blue replied as she gaze up at the tall trees now already covered in snow. "In just one night, Celebi managed to restore this... It's truly like a miracle..."

The two girls stood side by side, gazing up at the forest as they recalled all the things they went through in the past few days.

"So... Celebi sent Suzuki and Lance back to the future, hm?" Blue suddenly brought up the topic.

"Yeah," Yellow nodded as she bent down and carefully dusted the snow off a small, growing tree.

"How are doing, I wonder..." Blue mused.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine..." Yellow replied, and mentally give herself a pat on the back when the plant seemed to whispered a word of gratitude to her.

"How can you be so sure? Suzuki's crazy for all we know, and Lance... Well, he isn't sane, we all know that." Blue shrugged. "I would be surprised if they tell me that Lance hasn't hunt down and murder Suzuki..."

"Of course he wouldn't do such a thing," Yellow glanced at her, "He won't hurt anyone else without a reason... Not anymore."

"You put so much faith in him that it's beginning to look unfair," Blue commented.

"Unfair?" Yellow asked.

"Yes, sweetie, unfair," Blue sighed, "... You really do like him, huh?"

Yellow visibly cringed, her face suddenly turned red. "N-No! I-It's not like that! I just..." her voice trailed off when she can't find the right words to say. Finally, with a defeated sigh, she admitted, "Yes, I think I do like him..."

"Then what about Red?" Blue asked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about Red? He obviously likes you too..."

Yellow cast her gaze onto the small young tree before her. She went quiet all of a sudden, not knowing what to say. A year ago, she would be very happy to hear those words, but now, things have changed.

"Well, I'm sure you can figure it out like an adult," Blue said, "Just call me if you need any help though, I'll be there to help you, got that?"

Yellow looked up at her and nodded, "Thank you, Blue."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next morning, Yellow sent out her Kitty and asked the Butterfree to carry her over to Pallet Town. It was still early in the morning, and the weather is still chilling, but she made sure to dress warmly before venturing out of her home. The air feels fresh and clean, as expected from Pallet Town.

"Over there," Yellow pointed when she finally spotted Red's house.

The Pokemon complied and landed right before Red's door. Yellow hesitated for a moment, before she knocks on the door. She waited for a moment, then two, before the door finally cracked open.

"Yellow?" Red looked surprised, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

She offered him a smile, before finally saying, "We... We need to talk..."

Red step aside, "Come inside then, it's freezing outside..."

"N-No, I..." she hesitated, "I don't want to take up much of your time..." She looked at her boots, and then at the face of the man she once used to love. "I want to tell you that I'm sorry... I'm really, really sorry..." she bowed as deeply as she could. "I apologize."

Red looks nonetheless confused, "What are you apologizing for? You never did anything wrong, not as far as I can remember..." he said.

She straightened herself up, "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings..."

It took the battler a moment before he can register her words, "Oh..." he murmured, before suddenly smiling. "Yeah, I figure something like this would happen..."

Yellow stared, "Y-You would?"

He chuckled, "Yeah... Green and Blue warned me about this, but even without their warning, I can already see it... Still, I never thought that you could end up with him out of all the people..." he sighed, "Am I not good enough?"

Yellow quickly replied, "No! No! You're the best anyone could ever hope for! You're sweet and kind and strong..." she trailed off when she realized what she's doing. A blush formed on her face, but she decided to continue anyway. "You're... Simply perfect."

Red smiled, "But I'm not good enough for you?"

Yellow bit her lower lips, but finally said, "I like you... I already have feelings for you the moment you saved me from that Dratini many years ago in the Viridian Forest. But..."

Red sighed, "So then why him...? He's everything I'm not..."

"I... I don't know either," she admitted.

The battler suddenly tipped Yellow's chin upward so that their eyes can meet. He stared at her deeply with his intense red eyes, before he leaned forward for a kiss.

Yellow's eyes widened with shock. Her stomach fluttered uncontrollably as she tried to register what's going on.

Red quickly pulled away though, a smile graced his face as he said, "He's lost... And only you can save him. If he doesn't treasure you though, let me know, I'll beat his ass for you."

Yellow looked away, "T-Thanks... Red..." she muttered, her face heating up very red. "I... I hope you can find someone who can make you happy too..."

Red chuckled, "I can only hope..."

"I... I have to go," Yellow said as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

And without another word, Yellow turned around and left. She called out her Kitty again, and ordered the Pokemon to fly her to Blackthorn City.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The journey to Blackthorn took several hours with her faithful Pokemon, and even though she's already dressed in thick coat, the coldness still seeps through. She was nonetheless grateful when she finally reached her destination. The moment she stepped into the city, she was quickly greeted by loud music and good cheers all around.

She smiled as she made her way through the excited crowd, and sometimes she stopped to marvel at the glorious decorations spread all over the city. After a long walk though, she finally reached the huge mansion complex. She pressed on the doorbell, and it only took a few moments before a certain blue-haired beauty pulled her inside through the strong wooden gates.

"You're here!" She hugged her, "Come on! You have to see him!"

She didn't give Yellow a chance to speak as she led her through the front ground, into the main house right across the gate. She carelessly slammed the sliding door aside and gave her very little time to put off her boots, before once again pulling her through the wooden corridors.

Finally, they reached a room, and without knocking, Clair slammed open to door, "Look who's here!"

"Clair, w-wait!" Yellow stuttered as she stumbled on her own feet. She quickly regained herself though, and was nonetheless surprised at what she saw in the room.

"What do you think?" Clair asked, "Isn't her gorgeous?"

Yellow can't even find the right word to describe what she's seeing.

"The ceremony's starting soon," Clair said, "I'll make sure they got the tea right. In the meantime, you two behave, alright?" And without another word, she quickly disappeared.

Lance turned his gaze away from the window, and smiled at her. Unlike his usual boring black clothes, boring red jacket and boring cape, today he's wrapped up in an elegant black yukata decorated with intricate golden dragon patterns, as well as a black sash tied around his waist. He looks astonishly different.

"Who would have thought, hm?" Lance mused as he closed the book which he had been reading for a while. "After all the shits I've done around here, these people are still nominating me as the next successor of the clan."

"W-Well... You have to thank Celebi for it," Yellow replied, even though she's still trying to burn the image in front of her into her mind.

"It undid all the damage I've done, brainwashed these people to accept me once again, healed those who I've injured," Lance sighed as he leaned against the table. His golden eyes lazily gazed outside once again. For some reason, everything about him is unbelievably elegant today. "Thankfully, it didn't bring back the old man and his dogs... Archeus knows that old man deserves to stay in hell..."

Yellow dared to approach him and touch his arm. "It's all over... You don't have to fight anymore..." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a low voice as he turned to face her. He inched closer and breathed in her scent.

"More than anything else..." she whispered her reply, overly aware of how fast her heart is beating.

He kissed her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her, "Be honest with me... If I disappear from your life and never comes back, do you think you'll be happy with Red?"

Yellow looked up at him, taken aback by the sudden question. "What?"

"You were feeling very strong emotions when you were with Red this morning," Lance shrugged, "And you know that ever since we got our bodies switched, I can hear your thoughts whenever you're feeling strong emotions..."

Yellow hesitated. "So... Uh, you know that he..."

"I won't get jealous," he smirked, "I'm definitely the better kisser."

"So confident of yourself," Yellow rolled her eyes, before she giggled.

"So, what's your answer?" Lance asked.

"To what?"

"To the previous question."

Yellow sighed as she thought about it for a moment. "I will be happy with him, that's for sure. He's, after all, the man of every woman's dream..."

"But?"

"But... I guess," she looked up at him, "I'll be much happier with you..."

Lance chuckled in amusement, "How can you be so sure?"

"I am already happier..."

Lance said nothing else as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you..." she whispered by his ear.

"See? I am the better kisser after all..." Lance smirked, but quickly dropped it when he received a small punch from her. "Alright, alright... I love you too, brat..."

Yellow sighed, "That'll do, for now..."

****-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****

**Author's Note:**

**Finally! I managed to write down the ending!**

**thank you for those who had been patient with me, and those who always keep their hopes up even though I'm such a lazy-ass author! thank you for your support, and never-ending relentlessness! Without your support, this story would never be completed!**

**Thank you,everyone! I hope I'll see you guys in my next stories!**

**Once again, thank you!**

**With Love,**

**Eleria-chan.**


End file.
